marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Wolverine: Old Man Logan Giant-Size Vol 1 1
(Story) | NextIssue = (Story) | Quotation = You shouldn't have made me angry, Logan... People piss themselves when I get angry. | Speaker = Pappy Banner | Editor-in-Chief = Joe Quesada | CoverArtist1 = Steve McNiven | CoverArtist2 = Dexter Vines | CoverArtist3 = Morry Hollowell | Production1_1 = Alan Fine | Publisher1_1 = Dan Buckley | StoryTitle1 = Old Man Logan: Conclusion | Writer1_1 = Mark Millar | Penciler1_1 = Steve McNiven | Inker1_1 = Dexter Vines | Inker1_2 = Mark Morales | Colourist1_1 = Morry Hollowell | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Editor1_1 = Jeanine Schaefer | Editor1_2 = John Barber | Editor1_3 = Jody Leheup | Editor1_4 = Axel Alonso | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 20-30 unnamed members of the Hulk Gang Other Characters: * Cow * White Horse * * Unnamed old woman at Heff's Mansion (The Madame) * Unnamed prostitutes at Heff's Mansion * Unnamed men, woman & children (attending funerals at Logan's Ranch) Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** The Hulk Gang's Watering Hole ***** Sonny Stark's Bar ***** Banner's Lair ***** ****** Heff's Mansion ***** ****** Items: * Some Jim Belushi movies * An aged babies crib * Items placed on the graves of Logan's family ** A Bible ** A picture inside a frame ** A Raggedy-Ann doll ** A Baseball ** Baseball cards ** A Gameboy Vehicles: * * RVs * Various vehicles | Synopsis1 = Logan takes his time gutting and cutting up members of the Hulk Gang one by one. By the way, the Hulk Gang turns out to be inbred cannibal grandchildren of Bruce Banner and Jen Walters, who were both turned crazy by the extra radiation they were subjected to in California's nuclear blasts. The two who killed Logan's family are washing the blood off in their nearby watering hole when they're sliced and diced, a handful of others are hanging out at Sonny Stark's bar, picking over the belongings Logan's family had when they died. Charlie's twin brother, Luke is the first to die, with Logan's claws coming from the front of his forehead as if his fist was midway through the brain. Three other members including Beau are at Heff's Mansion, which has become a whore house, where they used up all the girls there between three of them. Logan seems to kill them too, after blowing up their cars. At Banner's Lair nearby, Banner and his descendant, Bobbi-Jo feed a baby hulk and talk about Logan's arrival. He's right on time when he crashes the Fantasti-Car previously owned by the Gang right into their trailer park/camp, decapitating some, and setting off a bomb on board to blow the rest of them to hell. The survivors are treated to a last meal of Logan's claws, and even Bobbi-Jo doesn't survive. Pappy Banner emerges from his cave, seeming to have control of his Hulk strength in his human body. They fight, and Wolverine seems to gut him until the Hulk emerges once again and devours Logan! Twelve hours later, Billy-Bob Banner returns from his friend's house with the Jim Belushi movies they sent him for to find all of his clan wiped out except Pappy and Little Baby Bruce. Pappy keels over in pain, not understanding why, since he's always been eating his opponents in the past. Billy-Bob reminds him of Logan's healing factor, just as Logan cuts his way out of Pappy's back. Billy-Bob nervously hands over his pants boots and coat in order to perserve his life, and pleads with Logan to leave Baby Bruce alive. A month later, Logan holds Maureen, Scotty, and Jade's Funeral, and his neighbors attend, including Donovan. They try to talk him out of leaving, setting out to bring down the villains one by one, but he insists there is nothing at his ranch for him anymore. They ride off into the sunset. | Solicit = This is it! The moment you’ve been waiting for! Prepare yourselves for the most brutal battle in the history of comics as Wolverine returns— and unleashes a tidal wave of bloody revenge! It’s Wolverine versus the Hulk Gang to the death! Don’t miss the flesh-rending final chapter to the greatest Wolverine story ever told by the peerless Mark Millar and Steve McNiven! Plus—you won’t be able to tear yourself away from the gallery of covers, background material, behind-the-scenes extras, and all-new pinups that fill out this GIANT-SIZE SPECTACULAR! | Notes = * There are four pages of black & white artwork, and the rest are the covers. There are no pinups. * The Hulk Gang are depicted as cannibals. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = http://marvel.com/catalog/?id=12759 Old Man Logan Reading Order Guide at How to Love Comics }}